


His Last Name

by Kybee1497



Series: trope mashup tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Concussions, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Just because Alex is an anxious bean and reserved doesn't mean he's not just as much of a dumbass, M/M, Minor description of injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This was supposed to be a drabble but I have no chill, Tumblr Prompt, a true himbo if you will, and we love him for it, as the rest of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybee1497/pseuds/Kybee1497
Summary: 2 bros holding hands in public cause... they're bros?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: trope mashup tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154000
Comments: 47
Kudos: 193





	His Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a tumblr prompt thingy, pick two (2) tropes and a ship. Techincally you're just supposed to describe what you would do but I have never had chill a day in my life so here we are. 
> 
> Gracie (@Williexmercer) sent me: Fake Dating AU, Illness/Injury AU and Willex
> 
> I have no idea what this is. I wasn't planning on moving it to Ao3 but it ended up being over 1k so here it is. I'm tired and this is what my brain came up with. i didn't really edit it other than making sure the names are capitalized and I spent like 20 mins on this so sorry? 
> 
> Anyways have some fluffy willex crack, feat. himbo Alex and mostly offscreen concussed Willie
> 
> The boy's text names are from @A_Tomb_With_A_View, completely her creation. I soaked it in like extra knowledge. The himbos use nicknames exclusively.

For years, Alex’s parents have been on his ass about him settling down with a nice, Christian girl™️. Starting a family, getting a job somewhere respectable like the family firm. The whole nine yards.

Alex doesn’t want to be a lawyer, he’s double majoring in literature and history and he’s killing it. Well, he’s not sleeping and he pretty much runs on caffeine and anxiety but he has a 4.0 GPA so, killing it.

The thing is his parents have their blinders on when it comes to who he really is. They’ve seen him reading for class and he’s gone on rants of pride and prejudice on the phone with his mom and all she said was “that’s nice honey, how are your pre-law classes going? Making any good connections? Of course you’ll work for the family firm but connections can get you a long way in this world.”

He’s literally talked about his best friend Willie for years, they’ve  _ met _ Willie. He’s told them he’s gay. He’s worn a rainbow bracelet every day since he was 16. And they still ask him if he’s met any nice girls yet. At this point he’s not sure if they legitimately don’t listen to him or if they’re purposely ignoring what he says.

So a few months ago he finally got fed up and started referring to willie as his boyfriend. He told willie first of course.

Willie just smirked, “whatever you wanna call it hotdog.”

And so they’d been ‘boyfriends’ for almost 4 months now and not a lot had changed. They just held hands and cuddled more often than they used to in public.

Not that it made much of a difference. His parents still referred to him as “Alex’s friend William, he wants to be a  _ professional skateboarder, _ did you hear?”

Anyways, nothing much had changed and he wasn’t really sure why he was bothering but he kind of liked being Willie’s fake boyfriend and he liked the excuse to cuddle up whenever he felt like it. Sue him, it was nice okay?

But then one morning when Alex was just getting out of his 17th century literature class, it started at an ungodly 8:30 am, he got a call from an unknown number.

“Hi, is this Alexander Mercer?”

“Yes?”

“Hi, this is Cristina at St. Mary’s Emergency. We’re calling about a patient here, William Covington, he put you down as his emergency contact.”

Alex felt his heart stop, “oh my god! What happened?”

“Oh, I’m sorry to worry you, he’s totally fine. He fell skateboarding earlier this morning and he has a concussion so he can’t drive himself home. He’ll need to be picked up. He’s being discharged now and should be ready in about an hour. Does that work for you?”

“Um, yeah. That works, I can be there in an hour. Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course, and you are Mr. Covington’s husband, correct? You’ll need to sign the forms when you arrive and only family can sign him out.”

Alex choked on his own spit. Mind blanking for a few seconds.  _ Husband?!?  _ He knew they were fake dating, but husband was a whole different ball game. Did Willie think they were fake married? We’re they for real married? Alex thinks he would have remembered marrying Willie. He would have right?? Then again they did go to Nevada State which was only 25 minutes outside of Vegas and they went often enough.

Dear god  _ had _ they gotten married?

“Alexander?”

“My apologies, yes he’s my husband. I can be there in an hour. Is there anything I need to bring?”

“Just your ID and you should be all good.”

“Thank you so much!”

Alex hung up the phone in a daze, slipping it into his pocket and heading towards his car.

Slipping into the driver's seat he pulled his phone out, texting his boys.

**Alexa:** _Are Willie and I married?????_

**Bobert:** _ are you fucking kidding me? _

**Lucy:** _ahahahahahahahaha_

 **Reggalina:** _??????_

**Alexa:** _ That's not an answer you guys!! _

**Lucy:** _how do you not know?_

 **Reggalina:** _^^^_

 **Bobert:** _I need a fucking drink_

**Alexa:** _ either way I’m picking him up from the hospital in an hour _

**Lucy:** _ wait what?? _

**Alexa:** _yeah he apparently has a concussion and as his husband I can sign him out. He’s just fudging the truth right? So he can leave?_

**Bobert:** _ Jesus fucking Christ _

**Alexa:** _I still don’t know what that means!!_

His boys went radio silent after that. The fuckers, he supposes he can just ask Willie in an hour, even though that will be embarrassing as hell.

~~~~~

So it turns out they were actually married, they had been for a year. Alex had drunkenly proposed one night in Vegas. With a PowerPoint as evidence

  1. They were already best friends. It would be easier to get an apartment after college as a married couple
  2. The health insurance
  3. It would finally make Alex’s parents lay off on the nice, Christian girl fantasy
  4. It would be a big fuck you to willies Uncle Caleb who was all about the drama and show and who had been planning to plan willies wedding since he was in high school, Caleb would be performing of course and all of the who’s who of society would be in attendance. A drunken wedding in Vegas at a cheap chapel with a singing Elvis impersonator would really grind Caleb’s gears
  5. They were bro’s



It was a very convincing PowerPoint and Willie had been thrilled to become Mr. William Mercer (another way to piss of Uncle Caleb)

They’d been husbands for a year already, hence Willie’s smirk when Alex had asked to be fake boyfriends, seemed like a step down from husbands but okay.

They’d decided that if they were already married and bro’s and all that, they may as well try out making it real. So now Alex got cuddles whenever he wanted, even if they weren’t out in public. He got to kiss Willie's dimples, and sleep wrapped in Willie’s arms.

It was the best hospital call he’d ever received.


End file.
